


What If....Rhink

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Beating, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HeadCanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If....Rhink

##  **What if things are the way they are because Rhett and Link did try something.**

_ Go with me here... _

One day, in their teen years, it was hot muggy summer evening. They had a good day of working their part time jobs then went swimming and talking at their secret place. They went to the local gas station to have a nice cold Coca Cola.  As they were talking something felt different, a feeling that had been lying beneath for both of them. Just at the surface. Feeling different they tried to ignore it and thought a night drive with friends would get rid of it. Not paying attention they started to get up and clean up their mess. Not seeing each other they smacked their faces together. With a slight twinge of pain they both backed away only a few inches. They opened their eyes to see that they were close. 

Rhett licked his lips.

Link gasped for air.

There was that feeling again.

Something, some kind of force lightly pushed them together. 

Their lips met. It was glorious, fulfilling, it made sense. It was quick, that was for sure, but it made both of them smile. Rhett gave a low chuckle, while Link made his soft giggle.

“FAGS!”

Panic flooded them both, they backed away. No, they were not in some fantasy world where they could explore more.They were in Buies Creek, the south. They faced the men walking towards them yelling hateful things. 

Rhett jumped in front of Link throwing up his arms trying to explain it was nothing but a slip. To leave them alone.

No, these hateful men just wanted to teach them a lesson.

The first punch landed hard on Rhett’s stomach. He buckled to his knees. Rhett tried to yell at Link to run, but Link stayed by him. The men surrounded the two best friends, the blood brothers and beat them. 

With what strength he had Rhett laid on top of Link. Letting the men beat him. Blood was pouring out of both of them. Link was crying for Rhett.

Then it stopped. No more punches, no kicks, no more yelling or spitting on them. They were alone. Rhett on top of Link.

Link sobbed while Rhett had shallow breathing. Rhett was fading in and out of consciousness.

“Rhett?” Link could not move Rhett. Rhett would not answer him.

“Please, please don’t actually die.” Link whimpered into Rhett’s shoulder. “Make it through this and you can play ‘I’m dead, when ever you want.”

Link never heard a reply. So he did the only thing he was taught to do. He prayed. He prayed to god .  Asking that they make it through and that he promised to never sin like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend totallyrhettro  
> With their friendship and passing around of ideas this came together. We use snap and the Rhink ideas go wild. I am in debt to you totallyrhettro.  
> Thanks friend.


End file.
